


How to elope in 1920 perfectly.

by EmberTiger98



Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Affairs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comedy, Enemies, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Intimacy, Lies, Overprotective, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Romance, Scheming, Secrets, false threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTiger98/pseuds/EmberTiger98
Summary: Another Villy AND Colt fic, all together. When a new opportunity for being together comes for the impresario and his beautiful young lover Milly, he has to fool her overprotective father Holt in the most desperate but clever way possible to get it.
Relationships: Holt Farrier/Colette Marchant, Milly Farrier/V. A. Vandevere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How to elope in 1920 perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RT Fice (RT_Fice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Fice/gifts).



_**Dreamland, November 26th ,1920** _

\----------------------------------

"Are you serious, VA? That's amzing babe!" Milly beamed through the phone in her bedroom, "I told you Dumbo will be a success." She tried to make her voice be as quiet as possible and not let her father or brother hear her.

"I've never doubt it, my dear." VA Vandevere said in a smoothly tone, sitting on his chair in his office, watching his big window and tried to catch a glimpse of her lover in her own hotel room's window with his binoculars. "Dumbo will go to New Jersey for a private show for this impresario Daniel Harrison. I'll admit, I don't think he has expirience at all and when we talked he obviously didn't know a smidge of what business is about. But again, he promised me a good sum of money and he'll talk _very_ nice about Dreamland with the press." VA finished with an intriguing tone.

Milly smiled through his news he was telling her.

"He wants _us_ to go." Vandevere affirmed with a grin on his face while he finally saw Milly in her hotel room.

"What? Us _who?"_ the young Farrier was caught off guard by the statement.

VA chuckled and smiled playfully, "Jealous, my emerald?"

"VA, c'mon." Milly sighed looking at her room's window.

VA laughed out loud, enjoying his lover's annoyed voice, "Mr Harrison said that the people who can go are Dumbo's owner, that would be me of course, and his trainer. Who is _you_ , my baby."

Milly paused for a moment with her mouth open and spoke again, "Wait, what? He wants me to go to New Jersey? With you?"

"Yes, aren't you excited my love?"

"Of course I am!" Milly's joy was being savored by the impresario, which made his heart beat like a bull. And so as hers.

"And there's more." Vandevere putted down his binoculars.

"What more?" Milly questioned interested.

"This whole event will be on next weekend, in three days. And by being away in New Jersey we will be staying there at least one night, the two of us, _alone_."

Milly's blood became to flow fast in her system, her finger gripped tightly in the sheets of her bed where she was sitting and the thought of that idea made her body shiver with exctasy. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, "We will be alone? Like, _really_ alone?"

"Even if it's for _one_ night, it will be worth it, my emerald. Don't worry about the place and schedule, I have _everything_ planned, the hotel and our room, it's all prepeared. I cannot promise it will be a hotel of your liking because, well, is New Jersey." VA confessed with all the confidence he had.

"Well, I've never been there, so don't worry babe. I'm sure it will be special." Milly assured her lover, "Oh, baby. I need you."

The tenderness of Milly's plea caressed Vandevere's soul, "I need you too, my darling. My sweet sweet darling. I love you, I _need_ to feel you, caress you and touch you!" he whispered with a great passion. "And this weekend will be, perhaps, our only chance to be together again, since our first time."

"I know, babe. It had passed months since that time, but I felt like it was years."

"For me too, Milly. But just wait, just three days more and everything will be perfect. For the both of us." VA said with excitement.

All of the sudden, Milly's tone dropped once she spoke again, "No wait....I can't go, I just can't."

"What!? What are you talking about? You sounded so sure seconds ago. Why not, babe?" VA said confused and worried.

Milly inhaled through her nose, "VA, my father."

The fifty-year-old man shrugged in his chair and bent his head backwards. He let out a frustrated sigh, however, he quickly regained his composture. "You're right baby...but don't worry. I'll call him and try to convince him---"

"No, no VA wait." Milly interrupted him, "If you talk to him you two are going to argue and insult eachother. I don't want want for neither of you, _I_ will talk to him."

"No, Milly, this is a matter that can only be resolved if I put _my_ own conditions." VA affirmed calmly.

Milly's eyes opened in concern, "Your _conditions?_ You're going to threat my dad or something like that?"

"Milly, please. Of course I'm not going to threat him!" VA stood up from his chair and sat on the edge of his desk table, grabbing it firmly with his hand, "I may be cold sometimes, my darling. But I'm not vile, do _you_ think of me as vile?"

"No." Milly said with security, "It's just that I know you very well, that's all. You're always determined to get what you want---"

"What _we both_ want, Milly." VA cut her up with pure calmness in his voice, "We both want this. I promise that it will be a civilisized talk between man to man."

"You promise? Because knowing you and my dad....things will get difficult." Milly looked at her window one more time, "I will hate that conversation will cause us more trouble."

Vandevere quietly spoke through his phone, "That's precisely why _I_ have to take care of this, my darling. These kind of problems must be nipped in the bud." The impresario finished with pride. "Look, I have to hang up now, but we will go both to New Jersey, it's a decision made, please don't say no." he begged.

"I will go, I _want_ to go. Just promise me that between you and dad won't be any explosions." Milly asked of him with compassion.

Mt Vandevere giggled, "For me, you don't have to worry, Milly. But, if explosions are what you're worried about, you should be wary of your _father_. I hope _he_ won't bring granades from the Argonne from the war and blow us all up." VA joked with acid sarcasm.

"Shut up, VA." Milly rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to you later and... I wish you luck with my dad."

"Thank you, I'll need it, _a lot."_ VA joked again, "Bye, I love you so much my emerald."

"I love you too, goodbye." Milly hanged up her phone and layed on her bed, prepearing herself for whatever it may come. She hoped VA will be reasonable enough and her father patient and understanding.

Meanwhile, VA held his phone tube which was on its base and whilst he was looking at it he stayed there sitting on his chair, thinking. Then his butler Sotheby, who heard the entire conversation approached his boss and gave him his morning paper with the news of today.

"Now, what are you going to do, sir?" Sotheby asked with rised eyebrows.

VA's thoughts were interrupted by the old butler and glanced over him, "Find Mr Farrier, tell him that I need to speak to him at once." he ordered in a deep low tone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_**One hour later....** _

Holt Farrier was pacing right and left on the fifty-year-old millionare's office, hand on his hip, staring at the floor while the impresario told him the New Jersey plan with Dumbo and so on. The war veteran listened carefully at his boss news and his intentions to take his own daughter with him as well, for Holt was too much for letting her daughter having reunions with the old man alone. Now, this man wants to take Milly to see a stranger businessman, and in New Jersey! Without being there with her! If VA Vandevere thought that by telling this news to Holt nicely, the cowboy would allow. He was so wrong.

"I'm sorry Mr Vandevere, but that ain't happenin'." Holt stoped his pacing, staring seriously at his boss who was sitting behind his desk.

"Mr Farrier," it took all the patience of the world for Vandevere to not to argue with the rieder, he promised that to Milly, still, he wanted to be firm, "this is a great opportunity. Not just for Dumbo, not just for Dreamland but also for your daughter." he said resting his elbows on his desk and entwining his hand in fron of his mouth.

Holt walked towards Vandevere until he reached the other side of the desk which where he supported himself with his only hand on it, looking at his boss' eyes. His glare wasn't obvious but it could be percieved.

"My daughter said she didn't want people staring at her, to be a show off. She'll feel uncomfortable if she goes there." the rider affirmed.

VA exhaled a silent laugh though his nostrils, not making eye contact, "This is ironic, it wasn't _you_ who wanted Milly to be on an act? Not wanting her to be focussed only on science? But of course, because I, _me_ , wants her to show her potential in the world, that's bad!."

"You think you know Milly so well, sir. But you don't." the Stallion Star glared at VA like an untamed wild horse, "I would never allow my little girl to go alone, far away from home---"

Mr Vandevere silenced Holt by showing his palm, "Ok, first of all Farrier, she's 18 years old, she's old enough to make her own choices and she won't be alone. _I'll_ be with her---"

" _That's_ exactly what worries me!" Holt admitted leaning forward, moving his face closer to the older man's.

Vandevere rose up from his chair, slamming his hands on the desk table, "Are you really letting your selfishness and overprotective nature to interfere in your daughter and Dumbo's future success!? Or denying Dreamland to climb into new heights? This opportunity will help us, _all_ of us, economically and you are stoping that! Without the trainer Dumbo can't show up there, don't you understand!?"

"I would understand... if that was the _real_ reason of this bussiness meetin', _sir_." the cowboy's tone was dry but firm.

Vandevere sighed, knowing what was the rider talking about, he continued, "What are you talking about Farrier?"

"You _know_ damn well what I'm talkin' about. Please don't make me say it." Holt spoke through his teeth.

"Oh please, here we go again with this topic." VA passed his hand through his silver hair, "How many times do I have to tell you that the relationship I have with Milly is only professional!?"

Holt let out a sordid laugh, "Not even you believe it! I have my reasons to suspect that you want my little girl to sleep with you! Or what? Are you goin' to deny that you feel an attraction for her? That I don't see how you look at her? People with those intentions, I can smell them from miles away."

"No, I'm not going to deny it." the impresario sat again on his chair, "Your daughter, is an attractive and interesting young lady and you know I'm not the only one who thinks it. I reccognize beauty when I see it, Farrier. But I'm not mad, I have my limits."

Holt retreated two steps away, he shooked his head and frowned his big eyebrows, "Limits, right." he said in disbelief.

"What do I have to do to gain your trust, Holt?" Vandevere asked, tired of the rider's suspicious attitude.

"To not mix things up! That's what I want!!" Holt yelled.

Trying not to yell back, reccaling the promise he made to Milly but still want to interject with the same hate, he responded calmly, "Oh, _you_ are talking about to not mix things up, Farrier? Oh yeah right, I forgot to congratulate you and Miss Marchant! Finally you decided to admit your feelings to eachother. Working partners...dating. Who would've thought? You two make such a romantic couple!" he said with mean sarcasm.

Holt's mouth fell open in indignation and his fist pressed hard in his palm. His respiration became faster, showing his chest contracting and uncontracting with each breath he took. How much he hated when Vandevere used his personal life against him. _Cruel heartless bastard, son of a bitch!_ he thought. The rider caughed and talked again, trying not to show his discomfort and anger, "That's...my own bussiness and it's different."

"If you say so." VA responded caressing his chin, completely pleased and happy with the cowboy's reaction. "If you don't trust me Farrier, could you at least trust your own daughter? What? You think she would launch herself like one of those chorous girls from Broadway? That's what you think she may do?"

Holt approached the desk again, tapping his palm on it, "Look, I will go straight to the point, ok? This is no longer a matter of trustin' or not trustin', here the issue is other: my girl cannot go alone to a place she doesn't know, she's not ready. Let alone allowing her to go, _alone_ , with _you_. Passin' a night in a hotel....without knowing if you two will share rooms---" 

"Mr Farrier," VA stood up againg and encircled the table to talk to Holt closer, "we are going to New Jersey, not to Italy! It will only be for one night so she won't have to know the city well. And last but not least, we won't be alone alone, Skellig will also come with us."

"Skellig..." Holt stated unamused, "he's your bodyguard, your shadow. He's loyal to _you_."

"Everything that will happen there... it will be 100% professional. Bussiness." VA finished, his voice hard as rock.

The rider from Kentucky nodded once his head, frowned and pursed his bottom lip, "I want to see it with my own eyes."

Vandevere was caught off guard by what the cowboy just said, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I want to see it. I will go too to New Jersey and present Dumbo to that Harrison guy. Making sure that nothing happens behind the curtains." Holt demanded.

VA caughed a bit, "Mr Farrier, I don't want to offend you, but only the owner and the trainer can go---"

"I know, but it seems that you forgot that I'm Dumbo's caretaker. Milly may know a lot about animals, I should know, I taught her. But I know all Dumbo's special needs: what medicines he needs, what kind of food he eats and what he eats, etc." Holt stared at his boss with pride and security.

VA never thought of that. Milly may had become wise since she started to train the baby flying elephant, but her father had years of expirience, yeah with horses, but expirience still. He was assigned to be the caretaker of Dumbo since Max told him to be it in the Medici Bros. Circus. The rider had a good point there and by denying him to go with them it will transform his suspicions into evidence.

"Proove me I'm wrong, Mr Vandevere. I'll go with you two and if everything seems ok, maybe I will forget this 'paranoia' of mine and each man can go his way." Holt proposed to the impresario.

Vandevere was left speechless, he had no choice, "I...I will see what I can do... I'll call to confirm...the trip."

"Good, now if you excuse me I'll go tell Milly the news. Mr Vandevere." with that the Farrier man exit himself from the older man's office and headed to the elevator.

As soon as he was sure that Holt was definetively gone, VA let out a loud and angry breath, so angry that he could felt how his lungs contracted themselves. He couldn't believe that Holt was able to desarm him, to put his back against the wall not knowing what to do.

"Damn it! _Damn it!!!!"_ Vandevere yelled to himself, covering his face with his hands, "This is complete bullshit!!! Why is it so fucking hard to be with her!? _WHY!!!?"_

VA Vandevere walked towards the big window of his Power Tower's office, where he had the view of his entire park. Once his nose was just three inches away from the glass, he placed his hand on it and looked at the Arabesque Hotel of Dreamland. He fixed his sight, like a hawke watching over its pray with all the discretion of the world, to Milly's window from her own hotel room. He stared fondly at that window, even though she wasn't there, he could still feel her presence, imagining she was there... looking back at him. There were so few the opportunities they have to talk, to exchanging glances or anything. They were two people in love, why is that a crime for _them_ and not for others? Other people who clearly are not meant for eachother, that they don't love eachother but the crowd around them order them to be together, only because....it is _how_ it _needs_ to be. Apparently it was true what they say: _'We can't always choose who we love...'_ VA let out a melancholic sigh and rested his forhead on his window, closing his eyes for a bit.

_"Milly..."_ he whispered, "How...? What we're going to do? It has to be a way to...." he opened his eyes and started to think, like he never thought before. "Nothing can't stop your idiot dad, nothing will make him to stay. If there was something....or.... _someone_ \---" suddenly, Vandevere stoped talking to himself and his brain started to run super fast.

He felt how a lightbulb turned on on his head, the light making him shiver slowly of joy and guide him to a solution. A huge smile started to form on his lips and showed his teeth, the excitement was so great that he couldn't contain himself, so he sat again on his desk chair and put his plan at work. Literally.

"Perfect, this is perfect I'm a genius!!!" the impresario said out loud while he picked up a blank piece of paper and his morning newspaper; he grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut the letters from the newspaper. He chose only the headlines letters, some big and some small, different shapes and forms. He cut all the letters he needed and from a drawer he had he opened it and picked up a little glass jar of glue. Once he had the cutted letters, VA started to spread the glue on each of the newspaper's cutted pieces from behind carefully and paste them on the blank sheet. Vandevere was doing his invention so fast because he wanted to show what he created to Holt before the cowboy could reach Milly and tell her the ruined plans he had for the two. He was in such a hurry that his hands trembled a bit and he didn't want to make a disaster like spilt the glue or something like that. He thought of the phrase he was pasting on the sheet one more time and continued until as soon as the last letter was sticked, VA stood up, grabbed the paper scraps and tossed them in a tiny a trash bin he had a meter away. He claened up quickly the remaining mess on his desk by only leaving the note he wrote upside down so not even Sotheby could see it. Vandevere picked up his telephone tube, called the telephinic cable place, asked there to call the Farrier's hotel appartment and some seconds later he managed to contact Holt at the last minute.

VA waited five minutes or six to have Holt at his office again. The anxiety was practically devour him inside, also he wasn't exactly sure if his plan will work but this idea was the best shot he had.

When the elevator doors opened, Holt was leaning on his right shoulder on one of the sides of the metallic cabin, his hand on his pocket; his expression looked either tired or confused. But whatever the Stallion Star was feeling at the moment, VA knew that he had to be calm and not let his anxiety betray him. Vandevere stood in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back, his chin lifted and showed his best serious face possible.

The cowboy got out from the elevator, looked around the place for a couple of seconds and then to the tycoon. Holt lifted up his shoulders and eyebrows, not knowing why the man called him again after just talked to him like eleven minutes ago. "Uhhmm, what's goin' on, sir? I've told you, I will go with my daughter to that trip, my choice has been made---"

The tycoon cut the younger man by making a gesture with his hand, "Farrier, I have to talk to you about something important that had just happened. Something _serious_. Something... _you_ need to know." the impresario affirmed with a stern voice.

Holt rose one of his big eyebrows, "I know what are you tryin' to do and ain't gonna work. You ain't goin' to convince me of the otherwise, sir. I'm sorry if I'm dense and overprotective, but I care about Milly's safety way too much to letting her go for two days with you, I'm capable of doin' _anythin'_ to keep her safe."

Vandevere just nodded and pursed his bottom lip, staring at the floor, "I know that, Farrier. I know why you want to come with us, I know how much you care for your daughter, about that I have no doubts."

"Absolutely, sir."

"But..." Vandevere paused for three seconds, "...I cannot say the same thing about...Miss Marchant's safety."

Holt's eyes widened up slowly, he took away his only hand out from his pocket and parted his lips open. His mind started to make a lot of questions but he wanted to make sure if what Vandevere said was what he was thinking, "What? What did you just said?"

VA made a sign with his head by pointing his desk with it, he approached his table and made a signal with his left hand asking Holt to follow him.

The rider, confused, obeyed and stood in front of the table while his boss was on the other side. VA sat down, the day light shone through the big window behind the impresario and VA placed one hand on the note he invented. He stared at Holt with the most serious glance possible, not wanting to flinch.

"I wouldn't have called you Farrier if this didn't concerned you, is Colette Marchant who I'm talking about after all.... but this started to getting out of hand." Vandevere gently picked up the sheet.

"Out of hand?" Holt questioned a little worried, "What are you sayin? Is...Colette alright?"

"Sure...for now." VA's tone was dry.

"What?" Holt was becomin even more nervous but still confused.

"Miss Marchant, Holt, has been receiving anonymous notes from someone very, very dangerous." in a swift movement, Mr Vandevere handed the note to the rider, "This is the fifth this month."

Holt looked at the piece of paper, trying to process what was going on. The Stallion Star snatched the note from the tycoon's fingers, opened the letter with his index finger and thumb and once his eyes saw clearly the words he read out loud: "I'm gonn kill you." Holt said sternly.

Vandevere's head lifted up quickly, dumbfounded due to what he just heard, or what he believed he heard, "Wait, what? What did you said?"

" 'I'm gonn kill you' " Holt repeated.

"Did you read it right? It doesn't say ' _gonn'_ it clearly says ' I'm _gonn **a**_ kill you'." Vandevere insisted confused, frowning his brows.

"That's what is says." Holt understood perfectly the note, but he cared more what the note meant, not on how was written.

"Give me that." VA took the note away from Holt's hand and read it again. The cowboy wasn't wrong, "Oh God, 'I'm **_gonn_** kill you'!" Vandevere felt like an idiot right there, how can he made such an stupid grammatic mistake? Him, VA Vandevere! He didn't want to show disappointment but concern for Colette, but that mistake really wanted him to smack his head. "This...this is awful! How outrageous, these people don't even know how to write! _That's_ how rotten the vermin in this country had become, we cannot live in peace! Can you see it now Farrier?"

" 'I'm gonn kill you...' " the cowboy repeated, thinking deeply about the matter. "Did...did you just said that this is not the first note she received?"

"Yes, Farrier." The tycoon returned with his serious voice.

"From who? Who is threating her!? Who is it, sir!!?" Holt desperated demanded.

Vandevere stood up and sighed, "From... an ex-lover of hers, an idiot she knew years ago. He, apparently, didn't want to end the relationship so..."

"Colette...never told me about this." Holt gently left the not on top of the desk and stared at the floor.

VA encircled his desk table to get closer to the rider, "Farrier, does that surprises you? Colette obviously didn't want to worry you or any person of your family. This is something too personal for her and delicate. She would've felt, well, embarrassed."

"Embarrassed!?" Holt couldn't quite believe what he was hearing "There's a crazy man stalkin' her! You should...you should call the police, sir."

"We've already done that. But this guy is cunning, if he managed to sneak out this notes more than one time, I'm sure he can get in in this park's hotel as well---"

"Don't say that please!" Holt almost yelled, "This is serious? This is real?"

VA rested a hand on Holt's shoulder, "I swear to you Farrier, I've never been more serious in my life." the impresario assured the cowboy with a supposed emphatic voice, "Knowing that you and her have feelings for eachother, I thought you should be the first person to be aware of this."

Holt tried to process what it was going through his brain, why Colette never spoke about this stalker guy before? It could be true? That she was so proud that she decided to not to say a word? It shocked Holt because, he and Colette never had any secrets between them. But one thing was for sure, the aerialist didn't like talking about her past or her poor childhood. Could this ex-lover situation be another thing she wanted to hide?

"Hear me out, Farrier." Vandevere continued, "I will call my guards and tell them to double, or perhaps, triple the security. My guards are very trusted and they'll do the job how it is to be done. I'll call Skellig right now and give the order, so by tomorrow our security will grow importantly. And of course, while we're gone to New Jersey this weekend they'll be still there, protecting your circus friends, your son, and of course Miss Marchant. Not to mention that your daughter, you and I will also be safe if we're away from here."

Holt gave all his attention to his boss's words, he nodded in agreement...however, something deep inside of him made him feel off balance. If this crazy ex-lover did really excist... can he really leave Colette alone? Even though there will be guards all araund, can Holt go away and not seeing with his own eyes if....she's not hurt?

Suddenly, VA gave a tiny slap on the rider's arm to caught his attention again and waking up from his trance, "If I were you, I would stay. I know you've plans with us already, I understand it. But I don't know, you have a lot of expirience, you came from the war, The Great War nonetheless! An acclaimed hero! Not to mention you're a great shooter, a pistol master, I've heard you never missed a target in your life." Vandevere declared with hidden mockery, he saw that Holt was biting the hook little by little. "You can maybe be Marchant's personal bodyguard, for one night but a bodyguard still." the impresario headed back to his desk and sat down again, leaving the cowboy with lost sight, lost in his worries and thoughts. "But the choice is yours Farrier, I will not make you stay, so I'll call to get one more ticket, your ticket, to go to New Jersey..."

Holt's back was facing his boss whilst he was thinking of the so sudden news. He couldn't talk or move, he stood there like a statue not being able to make a gesture. If he goes to New Jersey, he'll be near Milly and make sure his suspicions were perhaps wrong....but on the other hand, if he goes away, he could risk Colette's life. The idea alone made his body twitch. Colette is a strong woman, he knew, but... _.God, I don't want to imagine it_ , Holt thought, _not like...her._ All of the sudden, Annie's image appeared on Holt's head, the memory of his late wife, being away in the war while she was dying, not being by her side while...she was....breathing her last words....it ate him up till this day. If the guilt of not accompany the inevitable death of his wife made you feel guilty, imagine being far away from Colette, knowing that there is danger and.... not saving her from it when he has the time. Those horrible thoughts made Holt to exhal an answer out loud but silent. _"No..."_

VA's attention was caught by the cowboy's voice, "I'm sorry, Mr Farrier?"

"I've said...no. Do not...pay me a ticket. I'll...I'll stay, I will stay here." Holt said firm, turning around to face the tycoon.

Vandevere could've only dream of this moment, his happiness was gradually returning to his body. He hid his smile of satisfaction and tried not to sound obvious, "But...are you _sure?"_

"Yes." Holt said with all the sincerity of the world.

"Alright, if you insist. There's no more honorable thing that protecting the love of your life, isn't?" VA clasped his hands. "Ok, I will go to talk to Miss Marchant and tell her the good news in person."

"What does she think about this?" Holt asked him.

Vandevere looked at Holt again, "I'm sorry?"

"Colette, what does she think of all of this? About me being her bodyguard? Is she ok with it?" Holt asked, wanted to be sure.

"Colette?" Vandevere said, pretending surprise, "She is enchanted, Farrier. She is _delighted!"_

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

"No _fucking_ way I want someone to take care of me!!! _"_ Colette yelled in indignation, turning around on her chair, facing Vandevere.

The impresario rushed to Colette's appartment to tell her his plan right after he talked to Holt. The woman was on her make-up desk wearing a dark blue bathrobe, looking herself in the window with a towel in her head, when she read the anonymous note she opened her mouth and slam it on the make-up table.

"Don't say no to me. I'm begging you, please!!!" VA pleaded, his hands united as a sign of pray. The tycoon was desperated.

_"Non!"_ Colette cried, pointing him with her index finger like a enraged mother.

"Hear me--"

_"Non!"_

"But---"

_"NON!!!"_ the french trapeze artist repeated again, not letting her employer talk, "And what I cannot comprehend, is that you made this up, this _collage_ thing. Like a five-year-old!" she stated grabbing the note, pointing it with her other hand, her face was as shocked as confused, "And you are not a five-year-old, you are fifty, an adult!"

Vandevere sighed and took a deep breath, but Colette interrupted him again.

" _Non_ wait. I was wrong, a five-year-old would have done a way much _better_ job than you, _cherie!"_ she took the letter and showed it to the tycoon's face, "I am pretty sure a child would not have such grammatic errors. ' I'm gonn kill you!', VA. 'I'm **_gonn_**!!!"

"I _did_ put an 'a' Colette! It's just with the rush... it fell off the paper." Vandevere explained fast, "But anyone can understand what it says, you don't have to be that smart to get it. _You_ get it."

" _Oui,_ I get it." Colette said uninterested, looking and folding the letter, "I'm gonn kill you, I'm gonn kill you.... **_I'm_** _gonn_ kill you for lying like this!" the woman tossed away the note to the floor, almost like a paper plane.

VA sat on the nearest couch and tapped the floor with his cane eagerly, "Please say yes."

The french lady stood up from her chair, walked towards her staircase and went up to her second floor. Ignoring her boss.

Vandevere passed a hand through his face and sighed in annoyence. He stood up, left his cane and followed the aerialist.

"Come on Colette!" VA said while walking up the stairs, "It's not so hard, it's just for _one_ night for God's sakes!"

Once both reached the second the second floor, Colette headed to the bathroom, "I am not going to lie to Holt, VA! I've already did it when you and Milly had your first time, I am not doing it again. I do not want to worry him with something that...does not exist, _idiot_." the woman explained whilst she opened the bathroom door and turned the light of the room. She took off the towel from her hair.

"Why now, Colette? Four or three years ago you would've considerated this idea funny and accepted in the act." VA admitted from outside the bathroom.

Colette kept looking herself in the mirror, combing her short black hair, not wanting to make eye contact or talk.

Vandevere's patience was running dry, "Since when you became such a _moralist_. No, wait, the cowboy did it, right? Yeah he's a saint, a hero of honor, heart of gold and super honest and blah, blah, blah. He did something to you, he put things in your head."

"No one makes or puts things in my head, _cherie_. _I_ do." she responded, pointing out the remaining product she had on her mane. Showing her convinient point.

Vandevere rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. Did his love turned you into a saint too? That's why you're so reluctant to do me this favour?"

Colette turned on the water in the sink and started to wash her hands, " _Quand tu es amoureux cher, mais vraiment amoureoux. Vous voyez les choses différemment._ " she stated with strength, " _Oui_ , Holt is different than any other man I have met, and _grâce a Dieu_ , he has principles and he is not selfish. And...after all he has been through, his generous heart has not changed. That is something that makes me feel so---"

"Very moving but we were talking about _my_ problem." Vandevere interrupted the woman's passionate and romantic speech, "If you really care about Milly like you say and her happiness, you should say _'oui'_."

Colette abruptally turned off the water and grabbed a clean white towel to dry her hands, "I connot believe you are really asking me this. Are you serious!?" she puzzled asked looking at the impresario's eyes, frowning her own.

"I wouldn't be here begging if I weren't serious, _cherie."_

" _Mhmm_ , it shocks me that Holt believed your entire lie." Colette placed the towel in its place.

"Well, even though you don't want me to hear me judging your new boyfriend's intelligence..." VA paused. "His head is narrow minded, I'm sorry but he's so gullible." Vandevere lifted his shoulders and formed an acid smile.

"It shocks me that he believed you," Colette leaned her hip on the sink, crossing her arms, "because...since when do you care about _my_ safety?"

VA's eyes became big as plates. "Are you kidding, right? I've always cared about my employess well being, _specially_ yours---"

" _Hahahahahaha!!!_ " Coltette cut him off laughing loudly to the roof. "I cannot believe my ears. Do you _care?"_

Vandevere adjusted his collar shir in frustation, "Yes, when did I---"

Colette didn't want him to justify himself and approached him, grabbing the knob from her side, "I am asking because...when I mention the word... _'nets'_ ...., does that ring any bell in your tiny _stupide_ head!?"

The tycoon gulped saliva and caughed, however before he could articulate a word, the french aerialist shut the door on VA's face. Making a great noise and the impresario to back down a step.

The french woman returned to looking hersel in the mirror and started to put some lipstick. Meanwhile VA knocked eagerly the door.

"Oh c'mon!!!! That is in the past now!! Colette, please, I _really_ thought you could do it without them!!" VA protested.

"Being on a 50 feet platform from the ground does not require nets!!? And with a baby elephant in his debut!!?" Colette yelled.

"You really should get over about the nets! Also, the platform was _40_ feet. But that's not important now." the impresario stated through the wooden barrier.

"Oh, that makes things _so_ much easier, _ma cherie!"_ Colette said while she passed through her eyelashes a bit of rimmel. "And that man, who you call an idiot and a cripple, saved my life that night. _**H**_ ** _e_** not _you!!!"_

Vandevere took a deep breath leaning his hands on the door and decided to keep trying, "You want to hear something good that can come out of this? I talked to Holt and he's _totally_ disposed to be your bodyguard!" he said waiting for a positive answer from The Queen of Heavens.

The bathroom door quickly opened, showing Colette with a tender look and a hand on top of her heart, "Do not tell me. Really?" her tone apparently sounded flattered with the idea.

"Yeah." VA smiled, believing she was being convinced.

"How sweet of you." the woman got closer to the old tycoon and started to adjust the tie of his neck. "But, you know what the problem is...?" Colette took the tie and in a quick and brute movement, she squeezed very tightly; making VA choke for just a second. "That I do _not_ need a bodyguard!!" Colette finished and slamed the door on VA's nose once again.

The millionare man loosened his platinum tie angryly and caughed, "You almost choked me, you're crazy!" C'mon Colette I'm desperated!!"

" _Mhmm_ , it does not show at all." the lady responded sarcastically, fixing her hair once more, staring her reflection and not giving a damn about the fifty-year-old guy outside.

VA couldn't take it anymore, "Colette I'm begging you, _I don't want to lose her!!!"_ he panted, resting his forehead on the wood.

Ten seconds later the knob slowly started to move. The door opened and Vandevere steped back, the french aerialist leaned herself on the door mark and showed another confused look, "Are you listening to yourself?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Do you really think Milly will stop loving you because you two will not fuck this weekend?" Colette bluntly suggested, "You do not know her, _ma cherie._ You do not know women at all." With that said, Colette passed walking through VA, going down the stairs. And like before, VA followed her.

When the two adults returned to the livinroom, Colette sat on the largest couch she had. She rested her head on the back of the forniture, her right hand on her face and exhaled a sigh of fatigue. Vandevere sat on the other side of the couch looking at her.

_"Ma cherie._.. I understand that this idea doesn't please you. But think of it in this way: if you accept to do this, we _both_ win!" VA exclaimed.

The Queen of Heavens stared at the impresario dumbfounded, "In _what_ I will win in this, _idiot!?"_

The old man rested his left elbow on the back of the couch and gave her a mischievous grin, "Don't deny to me that you would not like to have the rider for the weekend, just for you, protecting you."

" _Oui_ , except that there is _nothing_ to protect me from. _Rien_." Colette admitted, although against her will, the idea of Holt doing that had started to invade her mind and heart. Still, she resisted.

VA exhaled air from his nostrils, giggling in silence, "C'mon _cherie_ , you would love the feeling of being protected by a man, an uncapable man but a man at least, for a moment."

"For the price of a lie? I do not play like this." the french woman had always liked to seize the opportunities, whether proffesional or personal. But...this felt wrong.

"Forget the lie. Leave that part aside and think this from another perspective:" Vandevere started to lucubrate his way to get to the trapeze artist, "Your cowboy lover is an honest guy, right?"

" _Oui_..." The lady answered, eager to know what the impresario was meaning.

"And, by knowing you for years, you prefer to be your lover to be honest with you. You hate lies and so as he. So, protecting you from a crazy stalker for a night could be a test. A proof of his love and devotion. Willing to even give his life for you." Mr Vandevere proposed.

Colette thought of that for a moment, massaging her chin, "It could work... _if_ there was a _real_ crazy stalker ex-lover, VA."

"That is why is called a _'test'!"_ the impresario growled. _It's like talking to a dumb teenager, good God!_ he thought exhausted. "Colette... _you_ should understand what I'm feeling about this. We're both in love with Farriers, what's the difference!?"

The aerialist got closer to the man, "The difference, _cherie_ , is that I do not hide what I feel for that man, I do not _hide_ him." she said firmly.

"Exactly." the impressario's voice suddenly became weak, "You can go out in public with that guy, since you have practically the same age. People sees you two, and what they see is a happy _normal_ couple. While me and Milly.... perhaps some people won't care, but her family, her father. If is hard for us already to have encounters in private, it's completely _impossible_ for us to be on public." VA's voice was now sad, but genuinely sad. "I don't want her to suffer, that is why we have to mantain our relationship a secret. This is no longer about just sex, is beyond that, these scapes, this encounters, are not just for making love...that is why I'm so desperate. These few opportunities are the _only_ opportunities we have. I dream of her Colette, every minute that passes without her is another minute of pain. Tell me, how would you feel if you couln't see Holt whenever you want? How would you feel if you starting to crave to be with him? And people trying to separate you just because you are not....seen as an...ideal couple." VA stoped talking, he could swear that his eyes went a little watery and the woman across him was seeing it too.

Colette have never heard Vandevere taking about someone so passionately in her life. She knew he had a point, a strong one, and that Milly feels the same. VA Vandevere, a man that she thought he couldn't be broken or moved was there just in front of her, talking about a young girl who loves while he tried to supress his tears, not wanting to look at her own eyes. Colette thought very hard and wanted to ask the next thing.

"Someday...Holt will find out your relationship with Milly, VA. But...how much you need this?"

VA lifted his sight and looked at her blue eyes, _"So much."_ he responded with burning passion. "But hey, if being with Farrier and lying to him isn't enough for you I can make it up for you with other thing. Whatever you wish. But...if you don't accept... well I guess I should go---"

"I will do it." The Queen of Heavens spoke.

Completely puzzled, VA asked: "What...?"

"Your plan, I will play along with your plan and keeping Holt here. But keep in mind I just doing this for Milly, not for you." she pointed him with her forefinger.

"Oh my God! Oh thank you!" Vandevere couldn't believe it, his plan will work, it _will_ work! "I-I-I don't know what to say or what to do. This is too good to be true!" he exhaled smiling and passing a hand on his silver hair.

Suddenly Colette's phone rang, interrupting them. The woman picked it up and talked while she looked at the happy tycoon on her couch, " _Oui_ , who is it?"

_"It's me Colette, Holt."_

Colette's eyes opened wide, "Holt!" she said out loud so Vandevere can be aware.

VA frowned his silver eyebrows and stood silent.

"Uhhmm... _oui_ , what happened... _cherie?"_ Colette said calmly but showed a nervous face all along.

Meanwhile VA made her signs with his hands so she could repeat everything that Holt was saying in the other line. He needed to make sure Colette plays her part well.

_"I think ya know, babe. I know. The letter...everythin'."_ Holt answered with pure concern.

"Oh! The letter. Well...I guess VA was the one who told you. I cannot believe he did that." Colette pretended anger.

_"He did well by tellin' me. But what I can't understand is that...why you didn't tell me!? Colette, this guy, why!?"_ the cowboy was becoming agitated from where he was calling.

" _Tres_ _bién_ , _cherie_ calm down." she assured her lover with a tender voice, "The reason why I did not tell you this is because..." then, Colette looked at VA for an answer.

"Tell him you were embarrassed and scared." Vandevere whispered to her.

Colette rolled her eyes at the tycoon, "Holt, do you think is easy for _moi_ to talk about this? Perhaps you would not have believed me either. _Desolé_ for not telling you, _mon_ _amour_ , forgive me. It is a part of my past that..." then, Colette tried to force her voice to sound like it was braking for the nerves. Although, she could really felt her throat tightning because she knew she was lying to him, which hurted her as well, "it is a part of my past that I do not want to remember, _cherie!_ I am so sorry!"

Vandevere showed her two thumbs up while he was nodding.

_"Colette, Colette calm down, I didn't meant to put any preassure on ya. Sorry."_ Holt said through the phone, reaching Colette's ears.

"It is ok, Holt. Talking about that idiot makes me want to cry indeed." the aerialist continued with her act, "But anyway...you...you do not have to come and be my bodyguard if you cannot--"

_"What are you doing!?"_ VA exclaimed alarmed as quietly as possible.

Colette silenced him by putting in front of her lips a finger and glaring at him like a leopard with blue eyes, "We do not know how dangerous is this man now, Holt." she spoke on her phone again, but the honesty on her tone was 100% true this time, "Oh _mon_ _amour_...the last thing I want for you is bringing you back those awful memories from the war, worrying you...knowing that bad things can happen at any moment...and maybe, just maybe...there was not danger at all and then you are left completely stressed for nothing. Who knows? I guess... I will be a cargo for you---"

In a spur of a moment, Holt interrupted her, _"I want to protect you, my love."_ he replied with passion.

His answer alone made Colette's body tremble, her mouth fell open and her sight got lost for a second. She shook her head and placed a hand on her chest to feel her heavy breathing. "Did-did you just c-call me..'my love'...?" it was like a surreal fuel of joy running through her veins.

_"I guess I did, princess."_ Holt's voice was entirely filled with confidence, but also, that somehow transmited to his lover confidence as well. Like, trying to connect their spirits, in a way, _"You're...the love of my life now...you're one of the best things that ever happened to me after all the pain I've been through. I wouln't bare...to lose you."_

"What is going on now? What's wrong with you Colette?" Vandevere demanded an answer after watching Colette's face in awe and not saying anything.

The woman covered the speaking side of the phone with her hand, so Holt won't hear, "He called me 'my love'. Oh! He never called me that before!" She exclaimed, looking over her shoulder in joy whilst her cheeks showed up a red crimsom blush.

But as soon as she realized with whom she was in her appartment, the woman took a glance over VA. By his expression she could tell everything: he was leaning comfortably on the couch and his face showed what Colette could describe as a face saying: "Told ya so..." Gaining her composture back, Colette caughed one time and frowned at her boss.

_"Colette, are you still there?"_ Holt asked out loud from the phone.

That caught Colette's attention and spoke to her lover again, " _Oui_ , I am here _mon_ _amour!_ _Tres_ _bién_ , if you so insist to protect me... I guess... the most logical thing is that... I go to your place."

_"I was thinkin' the same thing. Also, from here, my place, I can protect Joe as well. Both of you will be alright with me, I promise."_ the rider assured his lover.

"And what about Milly?" Colette questioned him.

_"She'll be out in New Jersey with the boss, don't worry. Even though I have my doubts about that.... at least she'll be safe there."_

"Oh _oui_ , the bussiness trip to Jersey. Ok, do not worry about your daughter, I am sure she is in safe hands. Just like me and Joe with you."

_"If you say so, princess."_ Holt sighed but he wanted to be optimistic and show Colette his whole inner strength and love, _"So, will you come now?"_

" _Oui_ , _ma cherie._ In a couple of minutes I will be right there." Colette told him, _"Je 'táime."_

_"I love you two, my princess_." Holt said with tenderness.

Colette hanged up the phone and gave a long heavy sigh. She layed herself abruptally on her long couch and looked at her boss.

"So," VA said with a pleased and naughty smile, "you were saying, _cherie?"_

"Get out of my apparment." the woman demanded.

\--------------------------------

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun!!! There's a LOT of things going on here so if you want to comment each part or all in general, it's fine.I had SO many more ideas for this but unfortunately due to time and creativity, I have to cut them. Just like like Tim Burton, but unlike his ideas, mine were not as good.   
> Still, I hope you enjoy this story, Merry Christmas RT Fice (RT_Fice)!


End file.
